


i can't beat this level!

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, superstar pledis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: dino whines to joshua about how he can't beat a hard level in superstar pledis





	i can't beat this level!

**Author's Note:**

> there is so much chanshua content recently i cannot resist writing this
> 
> yes this is short but it is just self indulgent writing

dino sighs, closing the app as the words 'you need more practice!' appear on his screen once again. he was playing the most difficult song on the hard level and he just couldn't beat it! he thought he was good at this game but apparently not.

he gets up, leaving his phone on the couch where he was sitting before drifting off into josh's room. he opens the door and joshua is on his bed, watching some video with the volume turned up loudly. 

joshua smiles seeing his younger friend and scoots over to one side of the bed to let dino fall on the other. joshua turns off his phone and sets it on the bedside table before wrapping his arm around dino who snuggles up into his chest. 

"what wrong, dino-yah?" he whispers, patting dino's hair.

"i can't beat this level on superstar~" dino whines, snuggling deeper into joshua's chest.

"aw, let's try again later. for now, just lay with me." he replies, pulling the blankets over top of them both.

dino nods, cuddling up with his hyung and the blankets.

they fall asleep, holding each other and when jeonghan walks in later,

he can't help but take a photo.


End file.
